The Original Roleplay Transcript
NOTE: Some liberties were taken in the transcribing of this from discord, due to content that was either lost, broken, or didn't make any sense. Greenland: DENMARK YOU SHITHEAD! I SEE THAT FLAG! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!!! Denmark: HAHHAA!!! Greenland: BICH I DECLARE INDEPENDENCE! Denmark: NOPE! Greenland: THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!? Denmark: Faking invade, got no army. Greenland: I have police officers and a national guard. Denmark: wow im so scared Greenland: and POLAR BEARS! Denmark: OH FAK! HAVE YE INDEPENDENCE! Denmark gives independence to Greenland Greenland: YEAH, BICH! Greenland for LIFE! I will now forge an alliance with Germany and dismantle the E.U! Why?... I don't know. For the luzs. [SCENE MISSING] Canada: Oh dear... Um, Greenland? Greenland: Yes? Canada: The Cascadians, they're fighting for their independence... Greenland: sHIT NO! Greenland demonstrates the power of polar bears Canada: oh fuck Greenland: Did it work? Canada falls; Cascadia is formed Greenland: SHIT Cascadia: HA! I'M FREE! Greenland: You must be pretty fucking dumb, you're surrounded on all sides by me! Cascadia: Nah, I have friends. Such as the FUCKING FOURTH REICH! German Reich: HELL YEAH, MOTHER FACKERS! German Reich supplies Cascadia with aid Cascadia: ALSO THE USSR IS HELPING ME! USSR supplies Cascadia with aid Cascadia: SO YEAH!!! Greenland declares war on Cascadia Greenland: FUCKERS! Greenland demonstrates polar bear power German Reich: I'm no pussy, I can handle a few bears... Cascadia invades North America Greenland: I'll have to resort to drastic measures... Vore fanart... All: wot Greenland: Do you want me to use it? Cascadia: no Greenland: I fucking will! German Reich: aah I can handle it. Cascadia:' '''NO '''Greenland': Don't fuck with me. German Reich: COME AT ME MOTHER FACKER! Cascadia: TAKE GREENLAND! QUICK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! German Reich uses Blitzkrieg on Greenland Greenland uses vore fanart Cascadia: AAAAAAHH!!!!! German Reich: I can handle it. Greenland uses vore fanart German Reich: ahh Cascadia: Ok, so I took Nuuk, right? Greenland: Are you sure? Cascadia: yes Greenland: NO YOU DIDN'T YOU FUCKING LIAR! German Reich: Idiot, that's not Nuuk. Cascadia: I'm certain I took Nuuk Greenland uses vore fanart German Reich: aaaAAAAHHHHH I CAN HANDLE IT!! Greenland uses vore fanart German Reich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! FAK!!! Cascadia: I took a photo: Cascadia shows everyone a photo of Nuuk Cascadia: Is that not nuuk? Greenland uses vore fanart Greenland uses vore fanart Greenland: I'M WINNING!!! German Reich: Ah fuck this, I'm dead German Reich capitulates Greenland: AHA! I took Berlin and retook Nuuk! Cascadia: No, you didn't. Greenland: Yes, I did. Cascadia: You've capitulated. You're just an idea now. Greenland: Here's a photo of me retaking Nuuk: Greenland shows Cascadia a photo of Nuuk Cascadia: You're a bich. Greenland: NOT. A. BICH! Cascadia: dude stfu you're a total bich Greenland: NOT A BICH!!! Cascadia: Yeah, you are. Greenland: I will surrender if you stop calling me a bich Cascadia: I don't believe you. Greenland: Really? Shit. Cascadia: God dammit. Whatever, sure, I do believe you. I just really want that land. Greenland: I surrender. But don't annex me... Greenland surrenders to Cascadia Cascadia: I'll let you keep Iceland. That's it. Greenlandic government is exiled to Iceland Anarchist Germany: Could someone help me? Exiled Greenland: Okay. Cascadia: Sure. Anarchist Germany: I'm in total anarchy. Please don't puppet me, though. Exiled Greenland: I'll help if I can. I'll establish the state of New Greenlandic North Prussia. Anarchist Germany: fak